Pretty Pretty Please
by Vitality Keys
Summary: The Behavioral Analysis Unit has recently recruited a new member that not only needs to meet high expectations, but seems to be the last person that can risk having secrets. But she is hiding something, something that could change the outcome of fate.
1. Trailer

******~-~-~-~ .P.R.E.T.T.Y. P.R.E.T.T.Y. P.L.E.A.S.E. ~-~-~-~**

**X x . ****T****r****a****i****l****e****r**** . x X**

_by Vitality Palmer_

* * *

**We all have secrets.**

Images flash, of clumsily dug graves, of a man in custody being dragged away.

**Some deeper than others.**

A young women crying silently in the corner of a crowded court room, staring down at a lone, tattered photograph.

**Yet we stand tall.**

She walks back into her college classes with ease, head held high.

**Stand strong.**

She musters up the courage to apply for a sudden job opening in a top-notch FBI headquarters.

**And search for forgiveness.**

She's silent throughout the cases, only speaking when she has something to offer, and she has a lot. Her words are held only for justice, but there are those that slowly bring everything out.

**Because in the end,**

She's sitting on the plane, silent as usual. She knows she shouldn't fit in with them. She knows it shouldn't have worked out this was in the end.

**It wasn't really your secret to begin with.**

Yet, it did.

**: . Starring . :**

_Elizabeth Enningberg_

_Spencer Reid_

_Jennifer Jareau_

_Penelope Garcia_

_Emily Prentiss_

_Derek Morgan_

_Aaron Hotchner_

and_ David Rossi_

**Coming soon to FanFiction near you! :3**

* * *

**X x . Author's Note . x X**

Yes, I am aware this has probably been done before. Sorry, but I just needed to write something different, get my muse going. Mistakes are evident as I haven't seen every episode!


	2. Chapter 1: Classified Information

**~-~-~-~ .P.R.E.T.T.Y. P.R.E.T.T.Y. P.L.E.A.S.E. ~-~-~-~**

**X x . Chapter 1 . x X**

**.:Classified Information:.**

* * *

It was like any other day at the BAU headquarters. Rossi was looking through files at his desk. Hotch was busy in his office, talking away on the phone with a serious face, nodding every now and again. JJ was with him, waiting for him to finish so she could discuss something. Penelope was busy in her own office, hands flying over the keys as she surveyed the computer monitor. Emily was leaning agents the doorframe to Penelope's office, awaiting her answer to a question on one of the case files. Morgan was carrying a file box, saying a quick "Hey baby girl" and "Good morning Prentiss" to the two women as he passed.

JJ suddenly appeared beside Emily, a mischievous smirk planted on her face. Both Emily and Penelope looked up at her with questioning eyes. Emily sipped at the coffee in her hands, eyeing the blonde women. "Alright, what is it?" she finally asked. Penelope stopped typing, swiveling around in her chair to fully face the other two women.

JJ smirked even larger, if that was possible. Keeping the two in suspense, she made sure to take am extra long sip of her own coffee before she opened her mouth. "We may be getting an addition to the team." she finally droned out.

Emily and Penelope exchanged glances, still not exactly getting the bug picture. Emily spoke up first. "So? I guess it makes sense, what with Gibeon gone. What do you know about the new guy?" she questioned, crossing her arms.

JJ grinned at them both, shaking her head. "That's where you made a mistake!" she cried, sitting on one of the chairs in Penelope's office. "Well? Tell us!" Penelope finally said, loosing patience with this classified information.

JJ took another long sip of coffee. Emily stepped fully into the office as well, waiting for the big news. "Okay. First of all, it would be 'new girl.'" Emily opened her mouth to say something, but JJ quickly held up her hand and stopped her. "She's young, fresh out of school, but smart." she continued, leaned back in her chair. "Don't know what made Hotch even consider her, but he is. Says her skills would be of some use, along with her training. Heard she's pretty nifty with a gun, too."

Emily nodded approvingly, and Penelope looked about ready to burst with excitement. "Well, do you have a name?" she piped up, fixing her glasses.

JJ laughed, nodding. "I think it was a Elizabeth Enningberg?" she mused, toying with the cup of coffee in her hands.

Emily thought this through for a moment. "So, when will we know the boss' decision for sure?"

"One thing, this is top secret. You know nothing at all about her. He just showed me her profile quickly and was wondering what I thought." she quickly explained, meaning lips sealed. "Anyway, I'm sure he'll call in a meeting in a few hours to tell us all. He's been on the phone with various sources all morning, asking around. Background check, the likes." JJ explained, glancing at her watch. It read only eleven thirty in the morning.

Penelope had a wicked smile on her face as she faced her computer screen again, hands readily placed at the keys. JJ and Emily both shook their heads, but didn't try to stop her. "You know it's not right to profile other team members." Emily warned half heartedly. They were just as curious as the techie.

Penelope only shrugged as her figures flew across the keys, scanning the scores of information that popped up. "But she's not officially on the team yet, is she? No harm." she reasoned. And there wasn't really anything Emily or JJ could say to that.

"What have you got?" JJ asked curiously, getting up to glance over the red-headed women's shoulder. Curiously soon got the best of Emily and she followed suit, too scanning the screen before them.

"Hmmm, Elizabeth Autumn Enningberg. Twenty-one years old. Born in Poland, moved to the US at the age of one. Resided and attended school in Cold Spring, New York. Graduated high school a year early and was accepted to Stanford University at seventeen. She holds a Master's degree in Psychology and a Ph.D in both Toxicology and Chemistry." Penelope quickly relayed the information she found to the two women behind her, glancing at them from the corner of her eye.

"Damn. Sounds like we may end up with another genius in our midst." Emily observed. JJ and Penelope only nodded.

"Hey, were is Reid, anyway?" Penelope observed, having not seen the young genius around the office all morning. It was far to quiet to consider he was anywhere within hearing range.

"He took a personal day. I think he said something about visiting his mother." JJ explained, adding that he'd be out for a few days. Penelope continued her searching, coming up with something that seemed of interest.

"Hey guys, look at this. Her father's got a criminal record. We actually worked with this case, a few years back." she said, color draining from her face. This information caught Emily and JJ's attention, and they exchanged looks.

"Well, which case?" JJ finally asked slowly. Something about that information was not resting with her well.

"Uh, File 0210. The man was a suspect in the killing his wife and a score of other women in the area. Brutally murdered, all drowned in a nearby lake. He was found, guilty. . . Gosh, poor Elizabeth." Penelope said with a sigh, leaning back in her chair.

"Do you think that Hotch knows about that?" Emily wondered, looking between the two.

JJ shook her head, holding up her hands. "If he doesn't, I don't think we need to bring it up. Besides, you know children of UnSub's often grow up perfectly normal." she said. "We need to leave this be. If she ends up with our team, we can take things from there. No reason to penalize her for something she had no part in." JJ reasoned this all to Emily and Penelope. Sure, it wasn't very reassuring, but what she said was true.

"I actually remember it, vaguely. It was only about two or three years back, wasn't it, Garcia?" Emily said, snapping her fingers as she recalled the entire case. The young women had been at the trial, she'd testified againts her father. She couldn't be someone thinking of following in his footsteps.

Before anyone could get another word in, Agent Morgan stuck his head into the office, rapping on the open door as he did so. "Hey guys, meeting in the conference room, now." he said, and Emily and JJ made their way towards the door. "You too, baby girl." he added to Penelope, who looked up from her computer monitor still slightly pale, but quickly got up and followed the group out of her office. This would sure be an interesting meeting.

* * *

**X x . Author's Note . x X**

Okay, first off let me just warn you I'm by no means completely up to speed with Criminal Minds. Some things might be, and probably are, off. But if it deals into the main plotline, try to refrain from correcting it. If it's something small like, I don't know someone's favorite food, by all means correct me! ^^

Before I start, this is centered around Spencer Reid, who is about 25-ish in this story. Yes, I know Gibeon should technically still be part of the team. I just don't know his character well enough to bother with completely screwing him up, plus he's not my favorite guy. So pretend he's already left in this story, yes? And that Prentiss is around, and that JJ is still here. Anything else with the character's that off, sorry. I promise things will hopefully improve as I get caught up with the show. (Watched snippets of the first 4 seasons, stopped and just got back into it full force.) Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Any comments are welcome!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters, and am writing this for entertainment purposes only. This is simply for enjoyment.


	3. Chapter 2: All Clear

**~-~-~-~ .P.R.E.T.T.Y. P.R.E.T.T.Y. P.L.E.A.S.E. ~-~-~-~**

**X x . Chapter 2 . x X**

**.:All Clear:.**

* * *

As the word quickly spread, the team slowly filed into the conference room one by one. Hotch stood at the head of the table, a stack of paperwork at his fingertips. Morgan stepped inside and stood beside Rossi as the remainder of the team filtered in. JJ moved to stand beside Hotch at the head of the table, while Prentiss and Garcia took their usual places. The expressions on everyone's faces were one's of determination, excitement, and simple fear.

Hotch glanced around the room, as if searching someone out, but quickly recovered and opened the folder in front of him. His eyes darted up momentarily at JJ, who gave him a reassuring look before he tugged the paper's from the file. "Now, I'm sure we all know that there's a vacancy in our team." he began carefully, watching the reactions on the other team member's faces. No one's poker face subsided just yet.

Morgan was the first to utter a sound as the head chief began. "Sir, doesn't it seem wrong to have this sort of conversation without Dr. Reid present?" he interrupted, uneasily already clear in his voice. The two men were close, like brothers. Morgan was just looking out for the best interests of everyone in this family.

"I'm aware that Reid has taken his number of personal days, agent. Life goes on, and we do have telephones." Hotch shot back a little to quickly, turning back to the entire team. "So, as I was saying. I've gotten a number of resumes in the past few weeks, but there was one in particular that stuck out." he handed the file folder to Rossi, who was closest to him. As the older man thumbed through the paperwork, Hotch continued. "I've been in contact with Agent Strauss and this is the only cadet she has approved willingly."

Rossi raised his left hand for a moment. "Sir, it says here that she's twenty-one?" he confirmed, and Hotch nodded. Murmurs of 'she?' and 'so young' fell on the team, quickly hushed by Hotch once more. He instinctively smoothed down the jacket of his suit as he continued.

"I know. I looked over all the other applications again and again, but kept returning to this one." he admitted. Rossi, having gone through the file, passed it on to Morgan who began flipping through it, eyes eagerly taking in the information inked into the crisp white sheets of paper.

"I did send in a number of other resumes to Strauss, but surprisingly only got an okay on this _one_." he added, watching his team carefully exchange glances. Hotch placed both hands on the table, trying to figure how to continue with this. "I know it's not protocol." he began, but Rossi cut in.

"Not protocol? Agents aren't even allowed training until the age of twenty-three, at least." he growled, leaning forward in his chair. "How is it she's already had training and gotten both gun and badge on the account of the US Government?" Rossi demanded, clearly slightly unsure of this entire thing.

Hotch sighed, shaking his head lightly. "I have no honest to god idea." he admitted quietly. "But read the files, she's. . . I don't know, it's just that there's something about her. Strauss says go, so why not put her on at least a probationary term." Hotch turned towards JJ, who nodded with approval.

"Alright. If Strauss sees promise in her, I do to. It's an okay for me." Rossi finally said, leaning back in his chair and turning to the others. Hotch gave a curt nod to the man, thankful for some support at last. Now, the remainder of the team needed to agree in a majority vote.

"I agree with Rossi. Not only has she had proper training as a cadet, she seems to have valuable skills to us in being a profiler." JJ piped up, giving her thumbs up to the chief. She exchanged a glance with Garcia and Prentiss, all figuring Hotch indeed was not aware of this Elizabeth's, heritage.

"Hmm, looks good to me from what I see." Morgan added, handing the file to Prentiss, where she and Garcia looked through it together. "So yes." he finally managed, a smug expression on his face. Probably at the idea of having a new women to hit on. Garcia's eyes bore into him for a second.

"Yes." both Prentiss and Garcia finally said at the same time, nodding to Hotch with their approval. "Age is, but a number." Garcia added in cheerfully.

Hotch seemed both relieved and thankful for his team's support. "I'm glad you all seem to be for this. Because I actually interviewed her a week ago. She should be flying in within the next few hours." he added quickly, already taking back the file and quickly fixing the papers within to an almost obsessive amount.

Everyone was slightly shocked by this, but they knew better than to argue with Hotch unless absolutely necessary. He could be quite intimidating when he needed to be, and such a fight over the circumstances was just not one of those times. After all, they had all approved her, so the small detail of when she started seemed a silly thing to question now.

As the team filed out of the conference room again, Garcia held back with Prentiss and JJ. "Can we please take her along with us tonight?" Garcia pleaded, referring to their girl's night outing. The women didn't do it often because work would not permit, but today seemed it would be in the clear and they'd arranged to head out into town for a bit of fun. Hit some stores with sales, grad dinner and coffee, maybe head to the bar for some late night fun, the works.

Emily rolled her eyes with a smile, shrugging. "Why not." she said, earning a quick hug from Garcia before the women happily sauntered out of the room. JJ and Emily exchanged glances, both rolling their eyes before they too followed suit. Everyone returned to their normal day-to-day activities, shifting through cases, answering phone calls, and awaiting their newest team member's arrival. No one held the simple idea of calling a MIA agent to inform him of the news, though. . .

* * *

**X x . Author's Note . x X**

Sorry that it's short, but it needed to be done. XD Just preparing the plot and applying some major filler, but trust me it all goes together. Bear with me. Next chapter you'll officially meet the newest recruit, and off to girls night they go! Then we can finally bring in Spencer!

Hope you enjoy, please review! ^^ Whether you love it, hate it or just want to say my grammar sucks, review. Crits and ideas accepted!


	4. Chapter 3: Your Not Average New Girl

**~-~-~-~ .P.R.E.T.T.Y. P.R.E.T.T.Y. P.L.E.A.S.E. ~-~-~-~**

**X x . Chapter 3 . x X**

**.:Your Not-Average New Girl:.**

* * *

She was just packing away things, trying to contain her shock and excitement, even thirteen days, seven hours, and 23 minutes later. Elizabeth Enningberg could recall ever single comment made during the call that was going to change her life.

_She was in the middle of her advance chemistry class, in the middle of a lad which involved recreating a substance without specific instruction, using the items given. She was almost complete, the first to understand you needed to powder the zinc, not cut or otherwise add it as is to the substance. _

_Her cell phone rang, right in the middle of the silent lab. The students all glanced up at her, and the teacher looked over at one of his best students with shock and annoyance. Elizabeth never kept her phone on during class. A quick glance at the screen had her holding her breath as she quickly removed her gloves and goggles and speed walked to the teacher. A single word had him flagging her out of the room, 'FBI!'_

_Elizabeth was out of breath once she was out of the room, quickly clicking the 'talk' button on the last ring. "Elizabeth Enningberg." she said into the phone, slightly out of breath from nerve and excitement._

"_Miss Enningberg, hello. I hope things are well." the women on the other end said slowly._

"_Yes, thank you." she replied, wishing the women would just get on with it!_

"_So, Miss Enningberg, this is Erin Strauss with the FBI. I'm calling to inform you of receiving the application you submitted to our Behavioral Analysis Unit." she said, the tone turning serious yet again._

_Elizabeth worried slightly, but kept her voice even. "Yes, that's me!" she said._

"_Yes. Well I'm just calling to let you know that we have reviewed you resume and think you would be an asset to the Aaron Hotchner's team. If you could be ready we've scheduled for you to fly down to Virginia in two weeks days? We know you're a hard-working student, and you could continue your classes in Quantico if you so wished."_

"_Oh, wow. Thank you very much, that sounds great! I'll be ready in four days, just going to need to find a place, but I have money saved up. Thank you!" she could hardly retain the excitement that was clearly edging it's way into her voice. _

_Strauss almost smiled before speaking. "Good, good. I can arrange for someone to pick you up, if you'd like?" she asked._

"_That would be wonderful, actually!" Elizabeth said. She had some money saved away from, well from him. However, she didn't enjoy public transportation when she could avoid it. _

"_Alright, we'll be in touch Miss Enningberg. Congratulations." Strauss said._

"_Thank you so much, again!" she replied, being ending the conversation, leaning agents the wall of the classroom. This was her dream, and it was coming true!_

Now, Elizabeth was busy packing boxes away that were her dorm room. Her roommate, Matisse, was sitting on her bed, watching her and helping fold the clothes that were thrown in her direction.

"So, you think you'll like it up there?" she asked the frantic young women. Most of her belonging were packed already, dishes, microwave, silverware in a box, her many personal items and books in a few other boxes, and finally clothes. That was all they were packing now, is the clothes. Liz was packing some things for her suitcase, and the things she didn't need with her got thrown at Matisse, who was putting them into boxes.

"I'm sure I will. Virginia is so nice!" Liz replied, finishing her packing and leaning back on the bed, bare of personal belongings, stripped down to the college-given linens and pillow.

"Yeah. I'll miss you, though." Matisse said, leaning back onto her bed. It was late, and Liz left early the next morning.

"Yeah, me too. You can come visit, though! As soon as I'm settled, we can make a weekend out of it." Liz replied, grinning as she to got into bed.

"Yes, please and thank you. I'd love to! Remember, cute little house, girl!" Matisse said, laughing. They'd been searching houses and apartments to buy, and they'd hit a goldmine. A tiny, two bedroom townhouse being sold only thirty minutes from Quantico. And it was being let go cheap on foreclosure. Even though Liz couldn't see it first hand, an agent was able to go through and send pictures, and she just couldn't pass it up.

"I know." Liz laughed, shutting her eyes. "See you in the morning, then." she said.

"Yeah. . . " Matisse said, slightly sad at the fact that her best friend was really leaving.


	5. Chapter 4: Dusk Greetings, Not

**~-~-~-~ .P.R.E.T.T.Y. P.R.E.T.T.Y. P.L.E.A.S.E. ~-~-~-~**

**X x . Chapter 4 . x X**

**.:Dusk Greetings, Not.:.**

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set over the horizon, casting an orangey glow across the land. The light filtered through the thick canopy of leaves above as a black SUV drove along a fairly busy side road just outside Quantico, Virginia.

Penelope drove, careful and aware, with Agent Morgan taking up the passengers seat beside her. In the back, JJ and Prentiss sat, whispering quietly. The small group had set out to pick up newest member Agent Enningberg from the local airport. And it was no secret how excited the team had become during the hours they spent chatting about a new member. Within the first hour, everyone was pretty much on the same page. They needed help. And help they would finally get!

"I'm so excited!" Penelope exclaimed, humming quietly to herself. Beside her, Morgan smirked, keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

JJ and Prentiss were not as enthusiastic in that moment. They sat talking about a certain man in particular. Spencer Reid was indeed a doctor, but he was one of the most awkward men around. He was also the only man notably single for such a long time within their team. JJ had stemmed a small plan, but it could only carry out depending on just how their new recruit's personality was in comparison to the doctors. And when JJ had her mind set on something, she would be sure to carry it out.

Emily turned to her coworker, a glint of mischief in her eyes as JJ finished voicing her concerns for Spencer's social life. "What have you got up your sleeve?" she wondered, scoring Penelope and Derek's attention instantly.

"Nothing. Nothing!" JJ sang, turning to stare out the dark tinted window. Emily grinned, quite happy to oblige to anything her coworker had planned, returning to the book in her lap. The remainder of the ride was left in silence, the team all silently hoping the young women would meet expectations in all aspects.

( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ )

"We're here!" Garcia sang as the black SUV pulled into the airport parking lot. The car was filled with a heavy air of excitement and curiosity as everyone began to shift with slight anxiety. Penelope pulled the car up to the curb just outside the doors, eyes glancing around the quickly growing crowd of people exiting from the airport through her red framed glasses.

"We'll go and see if we can spot her in this crowd. Penelope, wait here for just a minute." JJ instructed, opening the back door and climbing out with Emily. Morgan followed them, slipping his hands into his pockets. The three glanced around, trying to figure out which of the many young women Agent Enningberg could be. They'd seen photos, but the large number of people made it hard to pick out a single person, even for the group of elite agents.

As the three agents were about to make their way towards the doors, someone tapped Morgan on the shoulder. Pivoting on his heels, he looked down at the young women before him, lost for words in the moment. Prentiss and JJ smiled as they scored their new recruit, quickly throwing expectant and excited glances at each other.

"Hello? I'm Elizabeth Enningberg? Are you Agents Morgan, Prentiss and Jareau?" for a split second the three agents stared at the women with sheer confusion, nodding.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I was sort of sent some information on the team, so I just assumed." she explained, pulling a few folded papers from her back pocket and flattening them out, handing them to Prentiss.

Prentiss just laughed, nodding her head. "Should have figured! Well, your correct. I'm Emily Prentiss, this is Derek Morgan and-" she was cut off by the excited media liaison.

"And you can call me JJ! Everyone does, I'm Jennifer Jareau." the blonde explained, resisting the urge to hug the new _female _recruit. Somehow, for obvious reasons, it was often men they were recruited, so another women was a very pleasant surprise.

"Welcome to the team, beautiful." Morgan said, smiling.

"It's very great to meet you!" Enningberg said, shaking each of their hands. She couldn't help but blush slightly at Morgan's comment. It was a rare reception on her part. She was a young women, indeed, about Prentiss' height, with copper orange hair and shimmering emerald eyes. Her porcelain cheeks having a natural light blush, and she wore no makeup, only some mascara. She looked young and innocent, and the three agents before her held small amounts of doubt, but didn't voice it.

"Well, come on!" JJ said, leading the way back to the black SUV. Morgan kept glancing at the single suitcase she had with her, wondering why that was so. Moving from your home out to a different state, with only one bag? It was strange, to say the least. And not to mention that fact that she was a _girl_, too.

As everyone climbed into the car again, Penelope turned in her seat to get a better look at the new agent. "Why hello sweetie! Penelope Garcia, Technical Analysis, always at your service!" she chimed with a broad smile. And with that Penelope started the car up again and they pulled away from the airport.

"So Enningberg, us girls were thinking we'd all go out for a little 'Girls Night', get to know each other. What do you think? You in?" Prentiss asked, shutting her book. JJ looked at Enningberg expectantly, and Penelope was nodding in the front seat.

"Sure! That sounds fun, I'd love to! And you can call me Enn, or Elizabeth." Elizabeth replied, grinning. She leaned back against the seat, a small sigh escaping her lips. She had been slightly worried about joining the top-notch team, especially since they were all notable older than she was with far more experience. But the girls seemed to have picked up on it and given her a warm welcome. Morgan seemed nice, too. Now, she just needed to hope she'd be accepted by the other three member's of the team that weren't present in the car. She hoped, oh she hoped, they would like her.

( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ )

When the group had returned to Quantico and piled out of the car, Enn was introduced to Hotch and Rossi. Both older men seemed to be slightly wary of her, but accepted her presence on the team for now. Rossi having been a bit more warm to her than the serious Hotch, but all in all Enn was not complaining. She'd been briefed on the way things went in the bullpen and shown to her desk, a neat and empty space beside a rather filled but clinically neat desk to her left. No one sat in the chair to her left, and she was alone at the right, having no other desk directly beside her.

Enn noticed Emily and Derek shifting papers at their own desks, Prentiss' two away from her own and Morgan's across. She placed the small box of things she had in a drawer and promised she'd get more settled when she actually had things to settle. Having nothing more to do for the time, she made her way towards Prentiss.

"Hey. I'm just going to finish this final file and we can get going. Why don't you go tell Garcia we're gonna head out?" Prentiss said, sitting down and opening the folder. Enn nodded, turning in a circle once to try and get her bearings in the large space. "That way." Prentiss laughed, pointing.

"Right. Thanks." Enn replied, heading in the direction Emily had pointed her in. She'd been given a tour when they arrived, but it was still new, and even Elizabeth could get herself lost in a new place. She spotted the door slightly ajar, "Technical Analysis" on it, giving her certance this was Garcia's office. She rapped her knuckle on the door lightly.

"You may enter the lair of the Goddess, but beware." Garcia called, turning as a giggling Enn slipped into the room.

"Hey. Prentiss told me to tell you we were leaving in a few." Elizabeth explained, tugging at a strand of her orange hair nervously. She still felt a bit out of place, but hoped that the outing would ease her already diminishing fears.

"Alright! Let me just put my babies to rest." she said, beginning form one side and working her way to the other in her long lined office, carefully shutting down each computer and mechanical device. Enn took a moment to look around the office, smiling at the bright colors and child toys and knick-knacks all around. It was a happy room in all, and seeming fitting. Garcia, with her bright colored clothing and bubbly personality matched just perfectly. It must be true, who one's own space reflects them. She took mental note to be sure to make her own work space more 'her' when she got a chance.

"Come on lovie, let's get Jayje and head out!" Garcia said, standing and grabbing her purse in one swift motion. She linked arms with the young agent and sauntered out of the office. Enn had no choice but to follow as she was dragged along.

"JJ! Come on, come on! We're ready! And it's already six!" Garcia sang, spotting Prentiss just rising form her desk and motioning with her hand for her to come on.

"Coming! I just need to give these finished files to Hotch." she said. Enn looked at the women, wondering if she should offer to help. Some people got defensive when they were offered simple help, but finally, she figured if she didn't ask now, she' never know.

"I can give them to him for you, if you want. So you can get ready." Elizabeth said, voice even though on the inside she was slightly intimidated by the older women. JJ however, responded eagerly, handing off the stack of yellow folders to the younger agent.

"That'd be great! Office, that direction! Can't miss it! Thanks, Enn!" JJ said excitedly, and was pulled away by Garcia to get ready. Uttering a mental sigh of relief, Enn strode down the hall until she came to the Head Chief's office. She knocked on the closed office door and waited for his stern 'come in' to call.

As she opened the door and entered, she couldn't help catching the slight shock on his face at seeing her. "I was just dropping off these files for JJ." she explained, and Hotch nodded, taking the stack and leafing through them.

"Thank you." he said in a monotone voice, paying little attention to her. Taking this as her cue to go, Enn turned for the door. "Have fun with the girls tonight, Enningberg." Hotch called after her, surprising her greatly. She stopped in the doorframe, smiling.

"Thanks!" she replied, shutting the door behind her again and walking back to where she'd seen Garcia drag JJ. She found them quickly enough, and Prentiss had joined them already. She noticed they had changed out of their more formal work attire and wore normal, everyday clothes. She smiled as she stepped into the door.

"Elizabeth! Finally, come on! Let's hit the town, baby!" Garcia said excitedly, pulling the girls out of the room again. They piled into JJ's car and soon enough were all engaged in a heated conversation about recent cases. Enn jumped right in asking questions, having studied many beforehand. They arrived into town and hopped out of the car, ready for a night of fun.

It started with a stroll along the shops, laughing and joking together like they'd all known each other for years. Enn couldn't get the gnawing feeling of being out of place out of her mind, thought. Then the huge 'SALE' banners finally got to Garcia and she scurried into a shop, promising to catch up with them. The remaining three women stepped into a quiet café, ordering coffee.

"I'll be up all night after this." Prentiss said, sipping her green tea.

"Actually, green tea has virtually no caffeine, compared to regular coffee." Enn said, drinking her own cappuccino. She wouldn't be able to get sleep tonight, anyway. JJ and Prentiss stared at her oddly or a second, deciding to better ignore the all-to familiar statistic-running behavior. It reminded them much of a certain genius coworker.

"So Elizabeth, you excited to meet Reid?" JJ mused nonchalantly. Prentiss rolled her eyes at this, knowing where it would turn.

"Uh, I guess so? Sort of nervous, too. It's not everyday you meet a genius, from what you describe him as." Enn answered truthfully, a small frown replacing the smile on her face. She was nervous, and there was an ill feeling in the pit of her stomach that something just wasn't right. She kept thinking Reid wouldn't like her, and was almost glad to have a few days to get to know the others better before meeting him. He was a bit judgmental, apparently. Maybe if she kept to everyone's good side, they'd be able to convince him she was worth the team if he had his doubts. Enn wasn't really to eager about meeting the man only a few years older than her. He'd been youngest on the team before her. It just brought back old memories, thinking of someone around her age at all. She's spent so much time alone before she went to college, and it still didn't sit right with her. . .

"You'll love him!" JJ sang, taking a sip of her coffee. Operation Reid/Enn was in play. Just then Garcia appeared, bags in hand. JJ groaned and Prentiss only laughed.

"Don't' say it, don't say it! Just give me my coffee and no one's gonna get hurt." she said, reaching for the cup Prentiss offered her.

"Uh, Half caf extra shot venti two pump non-fat hold the whip caramel macchiato."***** she recited, and Garcia nodded approvingly.

"So, let's hit the club, ladies!" Garcia sang excitedly, ready to have some real fun.

"Let's do it!" JJ said, and they made their way down the sidewalk again, heading towards a club the older agents frequented. They were literally just outside the doors when JJ's phone went off. She pulled it from her pocket and groaned at the screen.

"Ohhh no. Fun's over ladies. We need to get to the BAU." she groaned out, stuffing the phone back into her pocket. Prentiss and Garcia sighed, disappointment evident on their faces. Enn, however sad she was about their night getting cut short, was also rather excited. She's finally get to work her first case as a part of the BAU, and hopefully show everyone she was worth their time.

"A case. . .?" Prentiss asked, already knowing the answer. JJ nodded, and together the group of sullen women made their way back to JJ's car and climbed in.

"Look on the bright side. Enn's first case?" Garcia offered, smiling at the newest agent. Enn smiled back, nodding. Anticipation was evident in her features as they drove towards the BAU once again, the darkness of the sky seemingly only darker as they awaited the next gruesome case to be given to them once they arrived.

* * *

**X x . Author's Note . x X**

So, I didn't realize how long this turned out. But hey, it was coming. XD Better than something short, right? Now you finally meet the new member! Bits of this were taken from episode 05x20 "Exit Wounds." Anyway, hope it's up to par! Please review and let me know what you think, and answer the questions below if you can!

**X x . What's That *? . x X**

In order in which they appear.

(*****) - Yes, I do remember the exact coffee Garcia drinks. It was in the episode, but no, it really doesn't have much to do with the plot of this story other that it's funny and interesting.

**X x . Help The Author! . x X**

_**Question 1:**_ What case should the team be going on for Millington's first case? Give the episode number and season if you have a suggestion! If not I'll just use the one from "Exit Wounds."

_**Question 2:**_ Do you want a full-fledged case-fic chapter now or just snippets and moments between the team (*cough*ReidhatingEnn*cough*)? There will be plot-revolving cases in the future of the story, but those cases are picked to fit into the growing Reid x Enn relationship. So you'll get cases full-on in the future if you decide no for the next one.


	6. Chapter 5: For The Hell Of It

**~-~-~-~ .P.R.E.T.T.Y. P.R.E.T.T.Y. P.L.E.A.S.E. ~-~-~-~**

**X x . Chapter 5 . x X**

**.:For The Hell Of It:.**

* * *

The four women appeared at the BAU a few minutes after their night out had been cut hopelessly short. JJ cut the engine and leaned back in her seat for a moment, relishing in the final moments of peace before they joined the rest of their team for the newest case.

"Get ready for hell." Prentiss muttered to Enn as they both exited the back of the car, JJ and Garcia the front. She couldn't get the small feeling of uncertainty out of her mind. She couldn't keep the small flutter of fear from making her want to turn right around and leave the way she'd come. "Hey, you coming or what?" Prentiss called where she, Garcia and JJ stood , already heading towards the building.

"Yeah. Coming." Enn said, catching up with the women as they took the final few steps up to the BAU together. She's been here before, but somehow entering the building sent shivers down her spine. Like she just didn't belong.

"Grab your go bag and let's get going. We've got a plane to catch in 10." JJ said seriously, heading to her office. Garcia smiled half-heartedly and gave a small wave, heading to her own lair to get started on her own background checks and such involving the case. Enn watched her go, almost sad to have had the night cut short, now.

She headed to her empty desk and reached under the chair, plucking the black bag from the ground. She watched as Prentiss grabbed her own bag and together they met with JJ and headed to the plane.

JJ made it a point for Enn to get onto the plane last. Almost immediately, Prentiss and JJ took seats, leaving only one small couch at the end vacant. JJ made it a point to stretch out completely on her tiny couch, making it seem pregnancy was her reason for relaxing. She'd already had a long and hard conversation with Hotch, who'd finally, with much persuasion, given in to her requests. Let the romance, or more, _to-be romance_, flourish, and push it along in any way possible. On one simple condition: Nothing can interfere or distract from their cases. JJ, Prentiss and Garcia where already giddy with excitement and the prospect of finally getting Reid a date. Everything was planned out, and the two agents hadn't even met yet.

Taking note of the strange behavior her two fellow female co-workers were exhibiting, Enn sat down at the leather couch, pulling "To Kill A Mockingbird" from her bag. She'd read this book maybe a few dozen times a year, it was her favorite. She settled down on the couch comfortably, prepared for a long ride. Hotch had said they'd brief when they were getting closer to land, since the flight was a good few hours to Alaska.

Garcia scurried aboard the plane in that moment, sitting beside Prentiss, who made room for the colorful women and her equipment. Enn watched, eyes scanning them from about the pages of her book. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of hurt that they had out-casted her so quickly. She returned to her book, deciding it best not to pay much attention unless she was asked something. She didn't notice Dr. Reid stepping into the plane, or how the entire team took up every single seat available the moment he scanned the room for a place to sit. There was one seat left, and it was beside Enn on the couch.

Reid approached the young women slowly, she was reading a book and deep into it. "Excuse me, miss. C- Can I sit here?" he said, not entirely sure about it after it had left his mouth.

Enn had been so caught up in the contents of her book she jumped up from the couch when the man began speaking, dropping her book in the process and a number of it's pages sputtering from the binding to land scattered on the floor. Embarrassed, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, averting her gaze from the young agent she did not yet know. "Of course, excuse me. I didn't realize this was your seat, I can find somewhere else-"

Reid cut her off, feeling bad for the women. "Hey, we don't assign seating, agent. There's room for both of us." he said gently, trying his best not to stutter again. The women nodded at him, kneeling to pick up the pages of her book with a sigh. Reid knelt beside her, compiling the papers into a pile. At one point they both reached for a single page and his hand brushed agents hers, and they both looked away.

After the papers had been gathered, the two took their seats on the couch, Enn making it quite the point to sit as far away from Reid as possible. She didn't want to disturb anyone, but to Reid he felt like she just didn't like him. "I'm Dr. Reid. . . Uh, Spencer." he said with a smile, offering his hand.

Enn smiled meekly, shaking his hand. "Elizabeth Enningberg, call me Enn. It's an honor to meet you, Dr. Reid." she said, shuffling though the pages in her hands and trying to re-order them.

Spencer watched her for a moment, reading the title of the book and smiling to himself. "To Kill A Mockingbird" was one of his favorites. "I- I can fix it for you. It is sort of my fault you dropped your book." he said shyly, pushing a bit of hair from his eyes.

Enn glanced up at the man, getting a better look of the agent. He was young, maybe only a few years older than she was, and he was certainly attractive, in a cute sort of way. She stared at the old book in her lap before replying. "You don't need to do that, Dr. Reid."

"But I want to." he protested right away, reaching a hand forward to grasp the old book. Enn watched with slight shock as the item was taken from her.

"You really don't. I-, I guess it's time for a new copy, anyway." she said, though she knew very well she could never bring herself to buy a new copy. This book was all that remained of. . . him.

Reid ignored the statement, oblivious to the hurt that flashed in the new agent's eyes. He slipped the book into his bag and leaned back on the couch, stealing glances at the women every now and again. She seemed strange, shy and above all, he just wasn't fond of her.

"So, how long are you around for, anyway?" he asked rudely. Reid, no matter how awkward, did not enjoy this silence. He noted that the rest of the team were doing their best to stay busy, Hotch filling out papers, Morgan and Rossi talking about the case, and the girls murmuring to each other at the other end of the plane.

Enn glanced at him, slightly surprised. "Uh, I- I'm the new agent." she explained quickly, and glanced away nervously. She thought he'd know, since she'd been hired weeks ago.

Reid nodded, taking in this information. She was young, even younger than him, and to be with the BAU was a major achievement. He would know. Enn settled herself, leaving a good amount of space between them on the couch. Everyone remained mostly quiet on the plane as they waited out the long flight. Reid didn't try to make conversation, it wasn't worth it.

Everyone filed out of the plane and into the black SUV's that awaited. JJ, Prentiss and Garcia made it a point to shuffle into the first car together, leaving no chance for anyone to get between them. And so, Hotch took up driving the first SUV with Rossi in the passenger side, leaving the final car for Morgan and the younger two agents. Before Reid could offer a seat to someone from the other car, Hotch was already driving away.

Stunned, Reid got into the driver's seat, and Enn followed in the passengers side. "What are you doing?" he snapped. Morgan should naturally have the passenger's side, he was actually wanted on the team.

"Hey, relax man. Let the pretty girl have the seat." Morgan said, very shocked at his co-workers outburst.

"Oh no, it's fine. Don't worry about it." Enn said quickly, hopping into the back before anyone could protest.

As they buckled up and Reid stuck the keys into the ignition, Enn glanced at the young man. "Should I be worried?"

Reid didn't respond immediately, putting the car into gear and pulling away after the others. She glanced back at Morgan. He only gave her a not-so-reassuring smile.

"What's the matter with you, man?" Morgan whispered to Reid as they drove.

"Nothing." Reid muttered, clenching his jaw. Something was off about the new agent, and he was going to find out.

Enn leaned back in her own seat, only a bit shaken by the outburst of Reid. She sighed, sure she was in for quite a ride.

"I know it's for the good of our little plan, but should we really trust G Man behind the wheel with our newest recruit, and Morgan?" Garcia asked as they pulled up to the only motel in the small Alaskan town.

"Reid's not, well, he's not that bad. Is he?" Prentiss asked, glancing at the others in the car. Everyone looked away, and Prentiss worried now.

Finally, the second SUV pulled into the lot and made a jerky parking job beside the other one. Morgan and Enn stumbled out, stunned and practically falling to the ground at the other agents feet.

"Okay team. We never, _ever_ let Reid drive. Clear?" Morgan boomed, shaking his head as everyone stepped into the motel for instruction.

After a few hours work, travel to the crime scenes, and talk with locals, everyone was back at the motel for a few hours sleep. Garcia was still typing away on her laptop when the women that owned the place came and told them they had four rooms available to them. A few which, as it seemed, meant they would be pairing up.

"Okay, but I'm not sleeping with Reid." Morgan said. Reid looked at him with a what's-that-suppose-to-mean look.

"Dibs." Garcia said plainly, poking Derek to stake her claim.

"Me and Hotch are fine then. Enjoy room assignments, ladies." Rossi said as the two agents made their way upstairs to get as much sleep as possible.

Reid shrugged at the other agent, clearly offended. "What about me?" he cried.

"Well, me and JJ are already roomed together, got a room earlier. So, that leaves you two, sorry." Prentiss said, her and JJ trying to hide their grins. The girls shuffled up the stairs without another word, whispering to themselves, Derek and Garcia quickly following.

Great.

"Uh, well this is only slightly awkward." Reid said, glaring at the women.

Enn rolled her eyes, glancing away. "Yeah, it would be fine unless a certain agent decided to make it awkward by mentioning that it would be awkward." she snapped quickly, putting her head in her hands.

Reid suddenly felt sort of bad, standing and extending a hand to her. "Come on, we're co-workers now." he said through clenched teeth. "I take it back, restart. Let's go get some sleep, it'll be a long day tomorrow." he said carefully.

Enn looked up at the man, and with a sigh let him pull her up from the couch. Together they made their way upstairs and found the only empty room. They took turns showering, Reid being the gentleman he was (how funny, she thought) let Enn go first.

As she was fixing the bed, Reid came out of the bathroom, his hair a soaking mop on top of his head. Enn hid the smile behind her hand at the sight.

"What?" Reid asked, touching his hair and realizing it was a mess.

"Sorry, no. It's just, nothing Dr. Reid." she said, returning to her bag and pulling out a brush.

Reid dried his hair, which didn't help it's messiness, and watched Enn brush her hair. "Look Enn, I'm sorry about earlier." he said, though it was hard.

"What? Oh, it's okay." she said, not turning to face him. Reid felt horrible now. She'd done nothing to him, and here he was, judging her just because he could.

"I really am sorry." he said, sincerity evident in his voice. Enn stopped, still not looking at him, but a small smile appearing on her face.

"I know."

"I think, because we're not on the job right now, you can call me Spencer." he said casually, trying as hard as he could to redeem himself.

"Fine, Spencer." she said throwing the brush into her bag and finally turning towards him, again trying not to laugh.

"What?" he said, smiling himself. He lived alone, and most cases didn't involve them sharing rooms. They normally got a room to themselves in the many hotels they stayed at on cases. So he was oblivious to the hair issue

"It's, your, oh hold on." she said, plopping onto the bed beside him and gently moving his hair to it's side of the part, letting it lie flat on his head again. She leaned back, nodding. "There." Elizabeth smiled.

Spencer smiled too, never being this close to a women, even a co-worker. "Uh, thanks Liz." he said. Maybe she wasn't _so_ bad.

Elizabeth stopped, turning away from the young doctor. "Uh, we should probably try to get some sleep." she said.

"Yeah, right. I'll sleep on the floor." Spencer offered, getting up and dropping one of the pillows down on the floor.

"Hey, no. You don't need to do that, Spence. I'll take the floor. You're right after all, I am new." Elizabeth said, knowing it would be fine, she was new, the lowest and if anyone should be on the floor it was her.

"What kind of guy would I be if I let a pretty girl sleep on the floor when there's a perfectly good bed right there?" he said with a smirk before realizing just what he said and looking away nervously. He bounced back fast, and he sort of hoped she had forgiven him.

"Uh. If you insist, I guess." she said, leaning back in the bed. Liz pulled one of the blankets from the bed and placed it over Spencer who'd taken up the floor beside the bed. He smiled up at her, and she was finally able to see the sparkle in his dark eyes. They'd made some sort of breakthrough, and maybe he'd be accepting of her.

"'Night, Spencer." she said, leaning over the side of the bed to look at him once more.

"'Night." he said back, reaching up to turn off the lamp, plunging them into darkness.


	7. Chapter 6: What A Case

**~-~-~-~ .P.R.E.T.T.Y. P.R.E.T.T.Y. P.L.E.A.S.E. ~-~-~-~**

**X x . Chapter 6 . x X**

**.:What A Case:.**

* * *

When Elizabeth woke up again, a glance at the clock told her it was only a little after two o'clock in the morning. She got out of bed and tiptoed to the bathroom, flicking on the light only for it to not come on. Great. Sleeping again didn't seem to appealing, and instead she decided to go for a walk. With a sigh, she found a small flashlight in her go bag and after looking at the sleeping Dr. Reid, stepped out of the room and down the flight of stairs toward the exit.

She hadn't realized just how chilly it was until she stepped outside, the short sleeved shirt and thin pajama pants not very adequate in keeping her warm. But the chill made her feel so alive and free, and she just needed to take a little walk, she needed to think.

This case was so terrible, so horribly chilling. Elizabeth knew this would be the matter in the line of work, but she just wasn't used to it, and every person dead made her feel like she'd failed them, their families and her team.

Wrapping her arms around her, Liz walked comfortably along, taking a lap around the motel. Dr. Spencer Reid was nothing at all like what she'd expected. He was at first snappy, rude, and downright bitter towards her. It almost made her feel like she was back in high school, living alone with _him_, bitter remarks and harsh words cutting her through and through. He'd seemed sincere enough though in the hotel/motel/inn room.

Her breath came out in short puffs in front of her, like white clouds. She felt her feet shuffle quicker as she was rounding the corner of the place, a shiver shuddering her body. She'd give him a chance. She just had to. If she held a grudge then how was anything going to work out if she was to remain on this team?

Her fingers felt numb, and she guessed it was about time to head inside. The night air in Alaska was pretty damn cold, after all. She felt like an idiot now for coming outside in the first place.

She could hear screaming. Out of no where, in the darkness. Just past the next corner that was taking her back to her warm-ish room. It was so blood curdling, that she felt herself burst into a run, body suddenly forgetting how cold it was.

Just in front of her, less than a hundred feet away. Dark figure, no two. One raising an arm again and again, stabbing. . . Killing. "No!" Enn cried out, though she stopped herself in the next moment, dead in her tracks. The figure stopped, and in the next instant was running, sprinting as fast as they could away from here.

Enn made an attempt to run after him, but her body suddenly remembered how cold it was, and she fell beside the man on the ground, watching desperately as the figure disappeared into the night.

With shaking hands, Enn pressed agents the wounds that were pouring dark blood, shinning eerily in the moonlight. "Help!" she cried, throat constricting and she could only get out a few good yells before her voice was left hoarse, her body shaking and sobbing, tears nonexistent.

And almost as quickly as it had happened, it was all stopping, slowing to a gentle blur. She knew the man was dead even without looking at him, and she could hear the heavy footsteps running, calling out to her, as they approached. Her hands grew limp on the wounds, bloodstained and still cold.

The figures grew bigger as they came into view, three, no four, five of them? The two out front reached her first, saying things she couldn't hear. It all sounded like muffled noise. She recognized Hotch's stern face filled with worry, and Morgan as they bent beside her, checking for a pulse and screaming orders to the people following. She couldn't move her hands, wouldn't, as Hotch shook his head. Morgan turned around and said something to whoever was behind him, but she wouldn't look up. Not from the dead eyes before her and the wounds still pouring dead blood.

She felt something fall over her shoulders, warmth seeping into her skin and comforting, even only slightly. Strong hands gripping her wrists and pulling her hands away, her body up and standing as the arms wrapped around her shoulders and turned her from the scene. She was shuddering, shocked and confused. She watched Hotch, Morgan and Prentiss and JJ as they stepped around the body. JJ on the phone, someone else running toward them in the distance, flashlight in hand.

She was pressed agents someone, the someone that had pulled her up, and they were so warm she couldn't fight them, arms wrapped tightly around her shaking figure. She felt so small and helpless, and was thankful no one was paying her much attention in the present moment. She took a shaking breath, and it was then she could hear, just in a whisper, the voice in her ear.

"Relax, Liz. Take deep breaths, you're gonna be okay. It's all gonna be okay, I promise." he was shushing her, saying soothing words into her ear, and as the scene, as everything finally came back into focus, he was the first person she heard right beside her, holding her tightly. Reid never stuttered, didn't falter in his voice.

Enn heard Morgan saying something to her, but it was still all just background noise. All she was focused on was Reid with her. She heard him say just that, "Leave her alone for a minute, Morgan. She's in shock."

The policeman was here now, the man with the flashlight, and she didn't know what Hotch said to them next, but she figured it was along the lines of 'Get Enn inside, Reid." because in the next moment he was leading her, pushing her gently back toward the inn.

As the two agents stepped into the dimly lit room and bar of the inn, Enn felt instantly warmer, safer. Reid hadn't let go of her, not until he had set her down on one of the couches did she feel his arms leave her body. The sense of warmth seemed to have brought her mind back, and she looked up at him as he stepped away from her towards the bar. He was back in an instant, a warm cloth in his hands. He picked up both her hands and began to clean the already dried blood from her palms, his eyes never leaving hers. He didn't push her to speak, didn't make her do anything. He just finished washing her hands before setting them down in her lap and returning to the bar.

Enn took another shaky breath in before settling into the couch, wrapping his jacket around her tighter. It smelled wonderful, and she felt more comfortable, a bit more relaxed.

Reid returned again, pushing a steaming mug into her shaking hands and sitting down directly in front of her. She looked at the mug in his hands, an elaborate picture of a kitten wearing mittens in the snow. A warm smile filled her face, and she watched as Reid smiled back.

"What?" he asked gently. He watched her carefully, as if at any moment she would break.

"I like your mug." she replied simply, no true emotion behind the words, and Reid frowned slightly. Enn looked down into the hot chocolate that filled her own cup, unsure of what to say or do. She still felt herself shaking slightly, and couldn't stop.

Spencer Reid sighed, watching the young women with worried eyes, all previous hostility gone. "Hey. Talk to me, Elizabeth." he said gently, changing seats to sit beside her on her couch.

She took a deep breath. "It's just. I felt it, you know? I felt him leave through my hands. One second he was alive, and then next he wasn't. And the guy got away. He still got away-" her voice cracked at the last moment, and Spencer put an arm around her, rubbing her back comfortingly. He knew exactly what she meant, and even though she signed up for this job, even he had to admit it was a really tough first case she had to witness, and alone.

She didn't cry, he never saw a single tear in her eyes, but she sobbed none the less, burying her face into his chest and holding onto him tightly. And Spencer didn't let go, not until Enn had pulled away to look at him, to really see him for the first time since everything happened that night.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, ashamed of herself for being so weak. This was her work now, her life. She stood up unexpectedly, ran into the bathroom on the first floor just down the hall, and locked the door.

Spencer got up, following her. He leaned his head agents the wooden door, knocking gently. "Elizabeth. Liz, please come out. You don't have to be sorry for anything. Please come out, Lizzy." he said, but whether she heard him or not, he wouldn't know. His pleas remained unanswered, and he didn't move from his position agents the door until JJ and Prentiss found him, pushed him back toward the couches in the living area and began their own pleas.

Reid sat down on the couch, rubbing his eyes with his hand and shaking his head. Morgan had come back inside and took the seat across from him. "Hey, man, give her some time. She's probably still shaken up." he told the young agent, who was obviously distressed.

"Morgan, did I do something, you think? God, why didn't I wake up sooner. If I had heard her leave, this might not be happening right now. I'm such an idiot, Morgan." Reid rambled on, mentally beating himself up.

"No, man. There's nothing you couldn't done. She was just in the wrong place, at the wrong time. It happens, and I have no doubt she's gonna be fine. Let's all just thank the heavens she's safe." he reasoned with the doctor as Hotch and Rossi entered the room, coming towards the talking agents.

"Where is she? I can't believe she could have acted so negligently, she could have been hurt. Or worse-" Hotch was cut off by a slightly outraged Morgan.

"What do you think she planned this, Hotch? Give the kid a break, she's probably terrified more of what you're going to say to her than anything right now." he said sternly, eyes blazing. "We'll do an interview with her, see what she can remember. If anything, this might be what we need to solve the case." Morgan said, coming from a more gentle approach. Hotch knew it was out of line, but didn't make to say anything. He nodded gruffly, before everyone departed for their rooms.

Reid didn't make to move, and Morgan gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder before heading up, too. He wondered if JJ and Emily where talking with her. He wondered if they were being nice, but he was sure they were.

And as his eyes fluttered shut, he wondered if Elizabeth was okay.

* * *

**X x . Author's Note . x X**

Hey, my dearest readers! So, I'm really proud of this chapter. Not necessarily written well, but it got the image and point I wanted to make across. I really, really hope that you enjoy it! Next chapter will have the interview. Any requests, ideas, go ahead and give them to me. I'll give credit where it's due. ;) More on Elizabeth's past will come soon! Anyway, enjoy!

Review, takes a moment! Please and thank you!


End file.
